Fortune Cookie
by cultural infidel
Summary: This was for some contest, I guess...Anyway, Magnus Bane and Alec go out to a Chinese restaurant and...yeah. Oneshot.


This is like almost serious. Scary...Anyway, it's for some contest. And I was bored. And I love doing this with fortune cookies. :)

Magnus Bane held the red wooden door open for Alec, who stopped just inside, staring around. Magnus pushed him to the side, his hands lingering on the boy's hips a bit longer than strictly necessary. The closing door pushed a blast of cold air onto them, and Alec shivered.

While he stared at the paintings and calligraphy adorning the walls, Alec vaguely noticed Magnus saying, "Two," and winking. The teenager behind the podium grabbed a couple menus and led them to a table, grinning at Magnus while she welcomed them to the restaurant.

Magnus shoved the menus away without a glance. "Hey!" Alec protested. "I haven't even looked at mine."

The warlock looked at him patronizingly. "I told you this is one of my favorite places. I know what we're getting."

Alec sighed. "And if I don't like it?"

"Then I'll just have to take you home and feed you there." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Of course, we could just skip to that."

The Shadowhunter looked down quickly. "Let's eat here." He glanced back up at Magnus with a sheepish smile.

The waitress, whose nametag (Julie) was surrounded by blue glitter and sparkly star stickers, reappeared.

Magnus looked appreciatively at the clip before ordering mantou for both of them. As the girl walked away, Alec looked, slightly scared, at Magnus.

"What's that?"

"It's just bread and meat dumplings. You'll like it. And if not, my offer still stands," Magnus grinned.

The slow flow of customers meant a short wait, and soon their steaming food was placed in front of them. Alec looked mistrustfully at his plate while Magnus dug in. He tentatively tried a small piece, then decided it was okay. Magnus glanced up and rolled his eyes at Alec's careful manner.

"I wouldn't bring you here just to poison you," he said.

They finished eating, talking and joking lightly, not getting into anything too deep. Julie came back to clear away their plates.

"Want dessert?" she asked.

Magnus looked at Alec, thinking. "No thanks," he decided.

She went to get the check. "We," the warlock murmured in a low voice, "can get dessert at my place."

Alec blushed, then nodded once, quickly. Then blushed even harder.

Magnus Bane chuckled. Their waitress returned with the check and two fortune cookies, which she set in between the couple. "Have fun," she grinned at Magnus, and left.

Magnus crunched his cookie immediately, while Alec hesitantly broke his in half. The sparkly man pulled out a small bit of paper, glanced at it, and smirked.

"Uh-oh," Alec said. "I'm scared."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Rawr," he said dryly, shaping his manicured hands into claws.

Having finally extracted his fortune, Alec looked at the paper. His brow furrowed slightly, but a small smile stayed on his face.

"…And?" Magnus asked.

"Oh!" Alec started. "Um…'Try something new.'" He stuck out his tongue. "What was yours?"

"'You'll have good luck,'" Magnus stated. Alec couldn't figure out why he was practically leering.

"Um, that's good…"

The warlock leaned forward, glitter drifting onto the table. "There's something I've always done with fortunes…" he started.

"Wh-what?" Alec asked, trying to ignore how good Magnus smelled and how close together their faces were.

The smirk became a full-fledged leer. "You add 'between the sheets' to the end of it."

The Shadowhunter blushed yet again. Then he thought of their fortunes, and his face went an even brighter red.

_Try something new between the sheets? Like actually _getting_ between the sheets? _Alec thought sarcastically to himself.

Magnus Bane laughed, delighted at his more conservative partner's reaction, then got up. "Shall we?"

The two left the restaurant, walking back to Magnus' apartment, leaning forward slightly in the winter wind. Against the washed-out whites and grays of the snowy city, the couple stood out; Alec, in black from head to toe, and Magnus, wearing a billowing purple shirt and very tight rainbow jeans, leaving a cloud of glitter dancing in the air behind him.

Magnus pulled Alec into the stairwell leading up to his apartment. They stopped just inside, Alec breaking out of character and pushing Magnus against the stone wall for a quick kiss. Laughing, the two ran hand-in-hand up the stairs, disappearing from view, leaving behind only the sound of hurried footsteps and a few stray sparkles.


End file.
